Love bunny
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Nick and Judy are send to the Meadowlands to catch an dangerous a arsonist only Nick finds himself in a different kind of heat that threatens to witter him away


Love bunny

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

This is just a little lemon fanfiction that has nothing to do with my A taboo love story.

Chapter one:

Sometimes officer Nick Wilde wished he had stayed a con artist instead of joining the ZPD at the insistence of his friend Lt. Judy Hopps who he had helped solve the savage predator case which had been masterminded by the former mayor of Zootopia Dawn Bellwether who had been planning to use the night howler flower to drive all the predators in the city mad in order to keep the prey mammals in control of Zootopia "morning Nick" officer Benjamin Clawhauser a fat cheetah who was always sitting at the front desk eating some kind of fatty snack food greeted the male fox who granted a greeting as he walked by Clawhauser with a cup of coffee in one paw and a small box of donuts in the other.

Even though he did sometimes regret joining the Zootopia police department Nick for most of the time was glad he had joined cause it had made his mother so proud of him when he told her he was becoming a police officer and leaving the life of a con artist behind him "not much of a morning person are you Nick?" Clawhauser chuckled when the male fox let out a long yawn "what do you think" officer Wilde growled glaring at his fellow officer who just laughed a bit more.

"You and Judy are freaking insane being able to function this early in the damn morning" the first fox police officer stated baffled by how his partner and Clawhauser could get up at 5:30am and start their day with only needing a little caffeine when he needed at least a triple shot espresso "some mammals are morning people and some aren't" Benjamin remarked flatly shrugging his shoulders with a small grin on his muzzle "well you so call morning people can kiss my ass" Nick snapped before heading to the bullpen where he and the other officers got their morning briefing from the chief of police Bogo a hard nose no sense cop who had been on the force longer then any other mammal but he had a softer side he didn't let many mammals see.

When officer Wilde walked into the bullpen he wasn't that surprised to see that his partner was already at her chair in the front row smiling "hey Nick" Lt. Hopps greeted her partner as he was climbing onto his chair "sup carrots" the male fox replied taking a sip from his coffee once he was on his chair "you ready for another day of protecting your fellow mammal?" Judy asked in a way more cheerful tone then she usually used "that's why they pay me, but why are you so damn happy?" Nick answered wanting to know why his partner was in such a good mood.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nick I'm as cheerful as I normally am" Judy responded with a little smile clearly hiding something "no you're not you're way happier then usual…wait did some cute little bunny get lucky last night? Nick said softly letting a devilish grin grow on his muzzle but then he received a slap across the cheek "I'll take that as a no" the male fox frowned rubbing his sore cheek and apologized to his partner who was now blushing "it's none of you're business what I do when I'm off duty" Lt. Hopps scowled refusing to make eye contact with Nick for the rest of the briefing.

Chief Bogo came into the bullpen with his well known scowled permanently on his face "alright shut up we have several cases that need to be dealt with so keep you're collective traps shut" the cape buffalo ordered his underlings stepping behind his podium which had the cases that needed to be given out on it "we've had several burglaries in the Rainforest district Fangmeyer, Anderson the case is yours…..Brie and Charles go to Outback island there's been a double homicide" Bogo said going on to give the other officers assignments as well.

"Hopps and Wilde go to the Meadowlands and find out who's been setting the local businesses there on fire this arsonist has already cost the city over $1,450,000 in property damage and killed a firefighter and four civilians so catch this guy soon I don't want anymore buildings or life lost" the chief of police told the first fox and rabbit police officers emphasizing the importance of this case.

"Yes sir we're get on it right away" Judy said in her usual excitement while her partner just sat in his seat wondering why this case was being given to him and Judy police officers who had only been on the force for a short time instead of giving it to McHorn who was a experience veteran of the ZPD "what's wrong now?" Lt. Hopps asked as the other cops around them were getting up and heading out to full fill their assignments "it's nothing just wondering why we're hunting down the arsonist instead of doing something easier like traffic duty?" officer Wilde frowned but his partner just told him chief Bogo trusted them to deal with real cases like all the other cops.

The Meadowlands was halfway between Zootopia and Bunnyburrow just pass Tundra town, like Bunnyburrow it was a farming community except most of it's population weren't rabbits but a even mix of many different preys and predators "must be nice being so close to you're hometown uuuuhhh whiskers?" Nick said as he and Judy stepped of the train onto the platform "kind of although Bunnyburrow technically isn't in Zootopia's jurisdiction and has it's own sheriff and deputies" Judy replied being asked why she didn't join the Bunnyburrow police departments instead of joining the ZPD.

"I had to go somewhere away from my family so they couldn't dictate my life by arranging me to marry one of their friends's sons" Judy said sourly clearly not wanting to be nothing but a baby factory like her mother, sisters, aunts and female cousins "that's rough sorry I asked" Nick apologized feeling sorry for his partner who had been told by her family for years that she should of stayed on the same course as every female in her family and just get married and have children.

"You don't need to feel sorry Nick I still love my family it's just they can be demanding sometimes and I had to get away before some guy got lucky and knocked me up" the gray female rabbit remarked looking away from her partner who put a paw on her shoulder "I'm glad you did leave you're hometown otherwise I'd be a ice statue at Mr. Big's mansion garden and for what it's worth I think you be a great mom" officer Wilde told his partner who turned to face him and threw her arms around Nick's waist line for a hug.

Nick couldn't stop himself from blushing from the sudden hug he had received from his partner who had put her face in his chest "you know if someone sees you hugging me like this they might get the wrong idea" Nick stated looking from side to side to see if anyone was looking at him and Judy "what does it matter what others thinks" Judy replied looking up at her partner with her violet eyes.

The two friends broke their hug not wanting mammals staring at them like a bunch of stupid shit stains who couldn't mind their own business plus they had a job to do and an arsonists to catch "so where should we start looking for this fire happy asshole?" Nick inquired while he and Judy were walking over to the nearest police station where they could get a car "first we're talk to the local cops then we're head to where the last fire was after that we're have to play it by ear" Lt. Hopps answered pulling out her notebook so she could write down any information they got.

"How long do you think that would take?" Nick asked thinking this task could take hours maybe even days "don't know it all depends on how long it takes us to gather the information we need" Judy answered pulling out her phone to look at the map on it to figure out where they were going "we should of brought some extra clothing" officer Wilde remarked wishing he and Judy had grabbed something else to wear instead of getting extra ammo and an arson kit.

the nearest police station was a mile and a half away so it took Judy and Nick forty minutes to walk that distance "I'm starting to think we should of just drove instead of taking the train" Nick complained sitting on the bench in front of the police station "it would of taken us hours to drive and it would of cost a lot of money to fill the tank" Judy replied sitting next to her partner and started rubbing her feet "you know you don't have to do all the driving I could do it too" Nick commented always letting his rabbit partner drive their patrol car.

"You don't drive cause you suck at it, the last time I let you drive you crashed into a fire hydrant remember?" Judy stated looking over at Nick and cocked her head to one side with a little smile on her muzzle "that wasn't my fault you know it" the male fox shot back a little annoyed his partner kept bringing up the crash which had been caused by a drug dealer who rammed the side of their patrol car as an effort to escape, Lt. Hopps just giggled she knew the crash hadn't been her partner's fault she just like messing with him like he did with her "I'm a great driver I haven't gotten a ticket once in my entire life" Nick continued proudly knowing that it wasn't entirely true he had gotten one or two tickets since he had gotten his driver's license "you're full of crap" the gray rabbit scoffed clearly in knowledge of her partner's past driving records.

"For an innocent farmer's daughter you got quite the potty mouth you know that carrots?" officer Wilde laughed only earning an eye roll from his friend "if you think I have a potty mouth you should meet my sister Anna she swears like a sailor on shore leave" Judy replied moving on to rubbing her other sore foot.

"Come to think of it I don't think you've ever really told me anything about you're family besides the fact you got more siblings then I have family members" Nick remarked wanting to know more about his partner's numerous relatives "what's there to say I'm from a big Roman Catholic family and I have a lot of family" Judy stated having more aunts, uncles and cousins then she could count "see that's something you never told me you were catholic kind of makes me feel bad for using Christ's name in vein so many times" Wilde frowned letting his shoulders sag a little "it's ok Nick I'm not that good of a catholic anyways" Judy replied getting a devious smile from her partner "it's not like that I'm still a virgin..…..oh my god why did I just tell you that?" the Lt. attempted to convince Nick slapping her forehead and started blushing.

"Like you said earlier it an't any of my business what you do while you're off duty besides I haven't punched my v-card either" Nick sheepishly told Judy his orange fur turning a redness orange "your just saying that so I don't feel so embarrassed" Judy scowled but Nick's just shook his head from side to side indicating to Judy he wasn't lying "remember when I told you about the Junior Ranger Scouts well after that it came hard for me to make actual relationship specially with females I wouldn't let them in unlike I did with you" the male fox explained looking down at his feet and blushed even harder "why did you tell me about what happen to you when we only knew me for a few hours?" Lt. Hopps asked putting a single paw on partner's lower thigh "I told you about cause you trusted me to help you solved the savage predator even though I was a fox" officer Wilde answered squeezing Judy's paw.

Judy felt her heart beating a million miles per hour in her chest as she felt the warmth of Nick's paw touching her "you ok carrots?" the male fox asked noticing that his partner's face had turned a very deep red "oh yeah I'm fine" Lt. Hopps gasped pulling her paw free and hopped off the bench "did anyone ever tell you you look really cute when you blush like that" Nick smirked earning a glowering look from Judy who hated being called cute "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me cute!" Judy snapped letting her anger boil to the top.

Nick got off the bench and got on one knee so he was eye to eye with his partner "Judy why do you always get so mad when anyone calls you cute?" the male fox asked putting both his paws onto Judy's shoulders so she couldn't turn away from him "cause it makes me feel less like a cop and more like a silly little bunny" Lt. Hopps answered letting her ears fall backwards "you shouldn't let that bother you carrots yes you're a rabbit but you're the best damn rabbit cop in the ZPD" officer Wilde told Judy in a kind caring voice "I'm the only rabbit cop in the ZPD but I appreciate the sentiment" Judy smiled feeling like she could do anything.

Some hours later

Having spent most of the day investigating the buildings the arsonist had burned down Nick and Judy decided to get a couple hotel rooms so they didn't have to come back from Zootopia "hey can we get some rooms for a few days?" Nick asked the aardvark that was at the front desk "sorry sir but we only have one room with a single twin size bed, we would have more rooms but there's a huge family reunion going on" the clerk replied holding out the key for the only unoccupied room to Nick who agreed seeing no other option cause every other hotel was full.

Judy was sitting in the driver seat texting her mother Bonnie Hopps telling the older female rabbit about the arsonist case she and Nick were working on when her partner returned looking a bit concerned "is something the matter Nick?" Lt. Hopps asked looking up from her phone to the fox "well I got good news and I got bad news, which one do you want to hear first?" Nick answered after getting into the car and shut the door "give me the good news first and I'll see how I feel before you give me the bad news" Judy replied figuring if they didn't get a room she could sleep on the backseat while Nick slept on the floor "the good news is I got a room but it only has one bed" Nick explained seeing a wave of relief wash over his partner "well that's not as bad as I thought it was going to be at least we won't have to sleep in the car that would of sucked" Lt. Hopps smiled getting out of the car and went to grab her assault rifle and gears so no one would be tempted to break into the car to steal it.

Nick joined Judy at the back of the car grabbing his own gear "you do realize there's only one bed right?, and I don't think you bring any pjs cause I sure as hell didn't" the red fox remarked wondering what Judy was planning to wear to bed "guess I'll just have to wear my panties" Judy replied cracking a small smile at how nervous Nick looked about seeing her in her underwear.

Once they were sure all their gear were safely stored away in the bathroom where no one would see it Nick and Judy went out to one of the local burger joints to get some dinner "you know all these fires have to have some kind of connection like a owner, a resident or a insurance company if we can find out who lived or owned the buildings we can figure out why they were burned down" Nick stated as they waited for their food "careful Nick you're starting to sound like an actual cop" Judy smiled having known her partner would be a great police officer "and what's wrong with that?" officer Wilde smirked having put all his efforts into being the kind of cop Judy needed him to be "nothings wrong with it it's nice to see you putting yourself to work on doing good instead of ripping mammals off" Hops replied proud that Nick was no longer pulling cons.

"May I remind you I made $200 a day 365 days a year which comes out to $73,000 which is a lot more then I make as a cop and I gave it all up" Nick stated having given up his old life for Judy for reasons he didn't quite understand "I know that but you were also committing a crime one in particular" Judy shot back partly bringing up how she almost arrested her partner for tax evasion "will you stop bringing that up for Christ sake" the male red fox groaned not wanting to hear about the incident where he got blackmailed into helping Judy "it's not my fault you got hustled sweetheart" Lt. Hopps grinned giving Nick the same look she did when she outsmarted him.

"Damn that's sexy" Nick thought gently biting on his bottom lip to suppress an erection which was growing in his pants "you didn't hustle me you tricked and blackmailed me into helping you there's a big difference Hopps" officer Wilde quickly shot back wanting to reply so his partner didn't get suspicious "I was trying to solve my first case and you were being difficult and you were insulting me by saying I was never going to be a real cop" Judy responded not sounding mad cause Nick had apologized for what he had said to her after they had stopped Bellwether.

"Don't forget I also said some toy store was missing a stuffed toy and I suggested you get back to you're box" the green eyed fox chuckled laughing at how his partner was now blushing lightly "oh and I made you go to the Naturalists club and you saw all those naked mammals hahahahahahaha god you're face was so red" Nick laughed even more holding his sides as Judy blushed even harder "I still need to get you back for that" Judy scowled wishing she would stop blushing cause she didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the restaurant "oooohhh what you gonna do stomp on my foot?" Nick replied but before he could laugh Judy stood up on her chair leaned over the table and grabbed Nick's tie and pulled the fox toward her and kissed him right on the lips.

When Judy broke her kiss Nick's jaw had gone slack falling open from the shock of being kissed by his partner who had a big smile on her muzzle and slight blush on her cheeks "I'll say we're even now" the gray female rabbit cooed putting her paws on her cheeks and let her smile widen "yea…..yeah I…..I agree" Nick stuttered falling back against his chair stunned by what had just happened.

"Jeez Nick your acting like you've never been kissed before" Judy giggled noticing that no one seem to care that a rabbit had just made out with a fox "I have but not by my partner" Nick replied having had a few girlfriends over the years but they all had been foxes.

"What you didn't like my kiss?" Hopps asked now sounding hurt "no it was a great kiss I just didn't think you thought of me in any romantic way" Wilde answered not wanting to make Judy any madder "why is that surprising specially after everything we've been through together during and after the savage predator case" Judy told Nick feeling her inside stirring like they had never done before.

Nick knew Judy had a point they had been through a lot since they met and he had grown to care for his prey partner in fact Nick was pretty sure he was in love with Judy "so are you saying you're in love with me Judy?" officer Wilde asked receiving his answer in the form of another kiss "so is that a yes?" Nick smiled taking Judy's paw into his own symbolizing that he wanted to start a relationship with the female rabbit "of course but only if you want" Judy replied squeezing Nick's paw.

As Nick and Judy ate their burgers they talked about when they had fallen in love with one another "I guess I realized I was falling for you after the asylum when I thought you had drowned and I realized how empty my life was without you" Nick told his partner who recalled how worried the male fox had been when she had came up for air "even when you got pissed off at me after the press conference?, I thought you would never want to talk to me after that you seemed so mad at me" Judy said wishing she had never threatened Nick with the fox mace her parents had given her.

"Yeah I was pretty mad for a while but after a couple weeks I saw how bad the savage predator case was getting and I realized that it was my fault you left Zootopia when you should have been there helping mammals" the green eyed male red fox replied knowing Judy had been wasting her time at her family's farm when she could be helping those who needed her.

"I came back didn't I and you made me cry when I was apologizing to you you dick" Judy stated wondering if Nick still had that carrot pen with the recording of her telling Nick she was just a narrow minded dumb bunny "I don't know about you but I got a lot of closure from that apology" Nick chuckled pulling out the carrot pen from his front pocket and turned it on "I really am just a dumb bunny, I really am just a dumb bunny, I really am just a dumb bunny" the recording kept repeating thanks to Nick hitting the play and rewind button "give me that" Judy ordered blushing while at the same time reaching over the table to grab the pen but Nick held it just out of Judy's arm length.

"Sorry Judy but if I give you the pen then I wouldn't have the memory of us becoming friends again and you wouldn't want that would you?" Nick smiled dangling the pen over his best friend's head "you're full of crap you just want to keep it so you can laugh at me admitting that I was wrong" Hopps snapped knowing the longer she tried to get the pen the more of a scene she was making.

Judy's fur bristled at how her partner was continuing to withhold the pen from her just to make her angry and annoyed "please Nick please give me the pen" the female rabbit pleaded flattering her long ears against the back of her head and giving the fox a puppy dog stare "I'll give you the pen but first you have to amid you love me" Nick offered holding the pen out to Judy who stared at it "yeah I love you Nick I have for a long time" Judy told the male fox feeling embarrassed but at the same time relieved that she finally told Nick how she felt.

Nick did as he promised and gave Judy the carrot pen then he stood up and stepped around the table so he was in front of Judy who looked up at him confused "I love you Judy I should of told you that a long time ago" officer Wilde smiled pulling his partner into a love filled kiss "so are we a couple now?" Lt. Hopps inquired wanting to know where she and Nick stood "if that's what you want then yeah we can be a couple" Nick replied kissing his new girlfriend again before sitting back in his chair.

"So when was the last time you had a boyfriend carrots?" Nick asked wanting to hear about his predecessor "the last time I dated anyone was six months before I started my training at the police academy let's just say we didn't end our relationship on good terms" Judy answered telling Nick about the huge fight she had with her ex about how it was to dangerous for a rabbit to be a cop "well I bet that guy feels like a freaking retard now seeing how you solved one of the biggest cases in Zootopia fresh out of the academy" officer Wilde laughed guessing his girlfriend's ex was dumbstruck when he saw how famous Judy had become after their break up.

"After we solved the savage predator case my ex called me and apologized wanting us to get back together I told him no I knew he just wanted to brag to all his friends and family that he was dating the best cop in Zootopia" Lt. Hopps explained not having spoke to her ex since the case that had made her so well known.

Nick told his girlfriend that her ex sounded like a total douche bag who only wanted to ride on Judy's tailcoat and never deserve to date Judy in the first place "jeez Nick we've only been dating for five minutes and you're already discing my exes" the gray rabbit laughed not minding her current boyfriend insulting her ex "can you blame me the guy sounded like a prick" Nick replied picking up his hamburger and finished it off.

When Judy also finished off her dinner she and Nick drove over to a Walgreen they passed on their way to the restaurant "I'll meet you at the front" Nick told his partner who went off to the feminine products isle while Nick went to get toothpaste, a couple toothbrushes for him and Judy and deodorant stopping by the condoms but he continued on cause he figured he wouldn't need them and Judy could see the condom box and get mad at him and ruin their new relationship "don't rush she'll let you know when she's ready" Nick thought not wanting to push Judy into having sex with him until she was ready.

Nick got what he needed walking around the store till he found his partner cruising by the lotion "you looking for?" the male fox asked after sneaking up behind his girlfriend who jumped in fright "damnit Nick you asshole don't scare me like that" the female gray rabbit snapped spinning around and slapped her boyfriend's arm "ow is this how our relationship going to be?, full of abuse and name calling?" Nick asked pretending he was hurt by his girlfriend's slap "don't be such a baby Nick I didn't hit you that hard" Judy giggled readjusting the basket on her arm.

"Hard enough that you hurt my feelings" Wilde whine doing his best to put on a sad face "you want me to kiss you're boo boo better?" the violet eyed rabbit said just shaking her head at how her partner and now boyfriend acted like a kid sometimes but it made her laughed so it was worth it.

Judy headed for the checkout while Nick split off to get some candy "did you really need those candy bars Nick?" Judy said as her new boyfriend was walking out of the Walgreen and walked over to their borrowed patrol car "I don't know what you're complaining about I got you a Crunch bar" officer Wilde replied with a sly grin pulling out a candy bar in a dark blue wrapper and handed it over to Judy who let out a little squeal of joy "thanks Nick" Judy cheered rewarding the fox with a kiss on the cheek "I really spoil you you know that right?" Nick smiled receiving a sarcastic look from his girlfriend "oh yeah you spoil me alright a whole Crunch bar oh my god" Judy replied kissing Nick again before getting in the driver's seat.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were being ungrateful" Nick remarked while also getting into the patrol car "you gave me a candy bar that doesn't mean I have to sleep with you" Lt. Hopps stated starting up the engine and put the car in reverse "so if I got you a king size Crunch bar you would of at least given me a blowjob?" the male fox asked sarcastically sounding as sleazy as he could "if you wanted a blowjob you could always ask you don't have to bribe me" Judy replied wanting to show her boyfriend how much she loved him but at the same time she didn't want to look like a slut.

"I can't tell if you're joking or being serious" Nick said treading lightly cause he had a feeling this was some kind of trap or trick to test him "so is that no to wanting a blowjob?" Judy asked with a little seductive smile "I didn't say that but do you even know how to give a male a blowjob?" the green eyed male fox stated knowing his girlfriend was a virgin and probably had no experience in sex of any kind "I seen some videos so I've got a basic idea" Judy answered blushing at the fact she told her boyfriend she had watched some porno videos

Nick started laughing hysterically at the fact his seemingly always innocent girlfriend had watched several dirty movies before they got together "why is that so funny? I'm a grown female" Judy frowned blushing and annoyed with how her boyfriend was laughing at her "it's nothing I get it you have needs everyone has them even me" Nick explained wanting to save himself from having to sleep in the car and not wanting Judy to feel ashamed of herself.

"Can I ask what kind of porn you watch?" Judy asked trying to keep one eye on the road and the other on her boyfriend who's head turned as red as a tomato "kind of a personal question don't you think carrots I mean we've only been dating for an hour" officer Wilde answered worried Judy wouldn't like the answer "and we've been working together for eleven hours a day for almost half a year so your argument is invalid" Lt. Hopps told her partner who chuckled at how fast she replied "well yeah but I'm a guy and we don't normally tell our female coworkers or girlfriend the kind of porn we jerk off too" the male fox stated doing his best to not tell Judy the porn he liked.

"Well base on what I know about you and the fact you're willing to date with a rabbit I'd say you wack off to male foxes fucking female rabbits" Lt. Hopps determined using her noticeable detective skills to figure out what her boyfriend wasn't telling her "damn carrots being a bit blunt don't you think?" Nick said having never blushed as hard as he was now "it's not my fault you're a pervert" Judy giggled turning into the hotel's parking lot.

When they got back into their hotel room Judy hopped into the shower while her partner watched some tv "come on carrots what's taking so long?" Nick said after waiting for a while over forty five minutes "you ok?" the male fox asked putting his ear to the bathroom door hearing running water and soft moaning indicating to Nick his girlfriend was masturbating "holy shit" Nick laughed quickly rushing back to the bed so Judy wouldn't know he was listening.

As Nick thought about his girlfriend touching herself the male fox's dick got harder and harder till it was at full mast and he needed to deal with it before Judy came out of the bathroom so he decided to rent a rabbit/fox porno and started jacking off "yeah you like that don't you?" Nick thought beating his meat as hard as he could.

On the video the male fox had his rabbit partner on her side holding one of her legs as he hump the crap out of her "oh my god what are you doing" Judy asked as she came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel "fuck shit Judy I thought you be in the shower long enough for me to finish" Nick gasped grabbing the blanket to cover his dick "you're watching porn too?" Lt. Hopps said blushing when she saw the sex on the tv "can you blame me with you masturbating in the bathroom" Wilde shot back pointing at Judy who's whole body turned reed.

There was an awkward silence in the hotel room except for the noises of the hardcore sex coming from the television which made Judy blush even more "maybe I should pause this" Nick commented grabbing the remote and stopped the movie "I can't believe you heard my masturbating" Judy said before realizing she was wearing only the towel and her boyfriend could probably see her breasts "oh my god Nick why didn't you tell me you could see my boobs?" the young female rabbit shouted turning away from her partner so he couldn't stare at her chest.

"Well to be fair you've got a fantastic pair of tits" Nick told his partner as he now checked out her ass which was nice and round "you really think I have nice boobs?" Judy asked placing her paws atop her breasts which sagged a tiny bit cause of the added weight "hell yeah plus you've got a great body and a really nice ass" Nick replied putting his dick away under the blanket so he could stand up.

Judy looked herself over surprised that Nick would find her attractive even though she was a rabbit and he was a fox "you really think I have a nice bod?" Lt. Hopps asked but before Nick could answer her towel slipped free and fell to the floor "oh god" the grey rabbit gasped covering her boobs with one arm and covered her vagina with her other paw but it only made Nick get a nose bleed and fall over "Nick are you ok?" Judy asked grabbing her towel and rewrapped it around herself before going to check on her fallen partner who seemed to have gone comatose.

"Come on Nick please wake up" Lt. Hopps pleaded shaking her boyfriend but he didn't respond Nick just laid on the floor drooling "I can't believe this one little flash of me naked and he passes out" Judy sighed deciding to give her boyfriend a kiss on the lips hoping to wake Nick up.

As Judy made out with Nick the male fox reached up and cupped one of the female rabbit's boobs and started squeezing and massaging it "damn your boob is soft" the red fox grinned getting a surprise gasped from Judy who hadn't expected her boyfriend to grope her "Nick what do you think you're doing touching me there?" Lt. Hopps snapped pushing Nick away and covered her chest blushing at the fact Nick had touched her boob.

"Come on carrots you know you liked it" Nick said with a wicked grinned opening his eyes and sat up coming face to face with Judy "I did like it but you should ask before grabbing a females boob" Judy admitted pulling on her towel so it fell again "ok can I please touch your breasts Judy?" Nick requested getting a yes nod from the female rabbit who shivered as Nick touched her boob again and started playing with it.

The fur in the middle of Judy's upper and lower chest was snow white going up just above her boobies and down pass her vagina to the bottom side of her tail "I had no idea you had any white fur" Nick stated running his paw down from Judy's boob to her stomach then past her mid section stopping just over her harden clitoris "well you never seen me with my shirt off before" Judy replied smartly talking her boyfriend's paw and shoved two of his fingers into her pussy "that's true but now your letting see every piece of you're awesome body" officer Wilde agreed pumping his fingers slowly at first to warm his girlfriend up.

To Nick surprise it didn't take him long for him to get his girlfriend's pussy dripping with her personal juices soaking his fingers "jeez carrots doesn't take much to get you hot and bothered does it?" the male fox chuckled kissing Judy before she could come up with a witty comeback "what's wrong cottontail fox got your tongue?" Nick grinned his muzzle only centimeters from Judy's "you could say something like that" the female rabbit cooed running her tongue up from her boyfriend's collarbone to his jawline then kissed Nick on the lips pushing her tongue into the fox's mouth.

The predator/prey couple had a lengthy battle trying to get one over the other but so far it seem to be a dead heat only breaking apart cause they needed air "for a farm girl you sure know how to kiss" Nick smiled little surprised his girlfriend was such a good kisser "hey just because I grew up on a farm doesn't mean I didn't make out with my ex boyfriends" Hopped giggled pushing Nick on his back causing his fingers to slip out of her vagina "just how many boyfriends did you have before me?" Nick asked as a joke as Judy sat on his stomach.

"Ah you jealous?" Judy smiled evilly rubbing her ass against Nick's erect penis causing it to twitch "not really….just…..thought I'd…..asked" Nick replied in between gasps of air thanks to Judy unzipping his pants and pulled out his dick and started rubbing her bear pussy against the fox's shaft.

Nick put his paws on Judy's hips but the feisty bunny pushed his paws away telling him to just lay back and enjoy the ride "what you plan on tormenting me till I cum?" the male red fox asked cupping his girlfriend's boobs and put pressure on her harden nipples which made the rabbit moan in pleasure cause no one had touched her like this before "ho ho ho did I find you're sensitive area?" Nick laughed adding a bit more pressure which made Judy moan even louder.

The harder Nick pressed on Judy's nipples the louder her moans got till she was all but screaming with pleasure and this went on for a good while "keep it down carrots you don't want anyone calling the police do you?" Nick stated letting go of Judy's nipples and then sat up just enough that he could put one of his girlfriend's tits in his mouth and started sucking on it "that's…not…helping Nick!" Judy replied her breath catching in her throat each time her boyfriend's teeth pulled on her now rock hard nipple.

Nick was extremely careful when he pulled on Judy's nipple with his sharp teeth not wanting to hurt the rabbit he was in love with "oooh god" Judy purred running her fingers through her boyfriend's orange head fur "I love you Nick" the grey rabbit cried almost on the edge of her climax "I'm glad to hear it now let me show you how much I love you" Wilde replied sitting up so he was now on top.

The first thing Nick did was kiss Judy deeply after that he moved down her back stopping at his girlfriend's breasts and kissed them before continuing on to Judy's well tone stomach licking her belly button only stopping cause Judy had crossed her legs blocking his main goal "please don't look" Judy pleaded not wanting her boyfriend to look at her most private area on her body "come on carrots if you don't let me look I can't show you how much I truly love you" the male fox told the embarrassed female gently pushing her legs apart getting his first glimpse of Judy's soaking wet vagina "well hellooo beautiful" Nick smiled before running his tongue over his girlfriend's lower lips earning him a long shuttering moan from Judy.

The sensation of having Nick's tongue touching her vagina was almost over whelming feeling that shocked her entire body "oh god please don't stop" the horny rabbit ordered trying to get a grip on the room's cheap carpet but it just slipped through her fingers "who said I'd had any plans to stop" Nick replied very carefully putting his girlfriend's clitoris in between his teeth and lightly pulled on it making Judy gasp at the action "where did….you….learn that?, I…...thought you…...said you….were a…..virgin too?" Hopps breathed hard looking up at Nick who was still licking her pussy lips.

"Like…..you…..said I've seen…...few dirty…..movies" Nick replied in between each one of his licks "remind….me to a watch….those…..video too…I might be able to….learn…...a…thing or two" Judy moaned tossing her head back and arched her back pushing her crotch up into Nick muzzle.

Seeing that Judy was wet and ready for the next level Nick shoved his tongue into his girlfriend's cervix which made the little bunny jump at the feeling of something entering her "NICK" Judy yelped scooting backward a inch without meaning too "sorry carrots I thought you were ready for a little insertion" Nick apologized sitting up on his knees exposing his erect penis "I thought you were planning to insert you're dick into me not you're tongue" Hopps replied unable to take her violet eyes off her boyfriend's hard on.

"Hey my eyes are up here" Nick laughed snapping his fingers to get his girlfriend's attention "jeez now I know how females feels when a male does that" the male fox continue undressing then grabbed Judy's ankle and pulled her back over to him so he could continue to eat her out "how about we go to the bed where we can be more comfortable" Judy suggested tilting her head toward the bed wiggling herself free and then stood up "good point god knows what's in this nasty carpet" Nick agreed getting to his feet scooping Judy into his arms and carried her over to the bed dropping her on it "now where were we?" the gray female rabbit asked seductively opening her legs invitingly.

Judy wasn't sure what had come over her she was letting Nick not only kiss her but letting him touch her in places that if he had tried to touch her like that at any other time she would of broken his paw without even thinking about it and had him arrested for sexual assault but right now all Judy could think of was the pleasure she was getting from her boyfriend eating her out.

"Oh fuck don't stop I'm so close" Judy demanded her violet eyes rolling into the back of her head and she was biting hard on her bottom "damn carrots you're a noisy little thing with you get horny" Nick laughed but that was quickly cut off when Judy shoved his head back down into her pussy "getting a bit pushy aren't we?" Nick thought unable to voice his smart ass comment cause Judy had wrapped her powerful legs around his head "aaaahhhh fucking gooood" Judy screamed at the top of her voice just as she climaxed all over her boyfriend's face and muzzle.

Once Judy had finally finished her orgasm did she release Nick's head letting her legs go lump "oh my…..god…... I've never…...came….that hard in…..my entire…life" Judy panted heavily her arms and legs spread out on the bed "Christ carrots I thought you were planning to drown me in you're pussy juices for a couple seconds" Nick said lying on his back next to his girlfriend who cuddled up next to him.

The predator/prey couple laid on the bed for a little while to let Judy come down from her powerful orgasm before they continued "how you doin there carrots?" Nick asked smiling down at the rabbit who had her head on his chest "I'm fan fucking tastic that's how I'm doing" Judy answered happily lying her chin on her boyfriend's chest and looked up him with joy filled eyes "I gathered that with how much you sprayed me with so much of you're personal juice" the male fox chuckled giving Judy's ass a very playful slap "guess it's my turn to get you off" Judy stated nervously sitting up and grasped Nick's still erect cock in her paw "actually carrots I was hoping we could get to the main event?" Nick replied asking his girlfriend if she was ready to have sex with him but only if that was what she wanted "I guess we could but I'm really scared Nick I heard having you're hymen broken is really really painful" Judy remarked as her whole body shivered telling Nick she was actually afraid which was rare for her.

"And our size difference isn't gonna make it any easier" Wilde frowned telling his girlfriend the last thing he wanted was to hurt her "I know you would never hurt me on purpose Nick but go really slow at first so you don't tare me in half" Hopps commented as her whole body turned a light red as she laid on her back "I give you my word carrots I'll go as slow as you want" the male red fox cooed getting up and lined his member up with Judy's vagina and very slowly pushed his meat a quarter way inside only stopping when he felt a fleshy barrier in his way.

Not only could Nick see Judy shaking but he could feel it too "if this is to much I can pull out" the male fox offered about to pull his dick out "no don't I'm just not use to it yet, I've only had dildos half the size of your penis inside me" Judy demanded putting one paw onto her boyfriend's chest to stop him "you just made my day….will besides the fact your letting me have sex with you" Nick laughed leaning down and gave Judy a passionate kiss who returned it.

As Nick kissed Judy he took her paw into his own and gave it a hard squeeze before pushing his dick farther in till it broke through his girlfriend's hymen "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Judy cried as horrid pain ripped through her whole body "it's ok carrots I'm right here" Nick cooed kissing his girlfriend one more time then straightened and looked down at where his and Judy's crotches met where he saw a small amount of blood oozing out of Judy's vagina indicating what he had been done could never be taken back.

"Oh god what did I just do?" Nick said in a sudden panic falling backwards and crawled to the edge of the bed "Nick it's ok you don't need to feel bad about this this was just as much as my choice as it was yours and I will never ever regret letting you take my virginity" Judy told her boyfriend in a calm soothing voice putting both her paws onto Nick's cheeks which had tears rolling down them and made the fox look at her "I love you Nicholas Piberius Wilde, now can you please stop being a giant gaping vagina and finish having sex with me" Judy continued still using the calm soothing voice before turning her voice sarcastic and a little mean which made Nick laugh lightly.

The couple shared a short kiss before Nick put his dick back inside his girlfriend and started humping her slowly at first before gradually picking up the pace till his testicles were making a soft slapping noise against Judy's ass cheeks "this….is…fucking…amazing" Judy panted putting her arms around Nick's neck so she could give the fox a thankful kiss "your telling…..me….this….million times better…the fake…..vagina…I….use to fuck" Nick huffed blushing at the fact he had told his girlfriend he had a sex toy.

"Hey I told…you….about…..my dildos" Judy replied her words being broken up each time she got humped "exactly how many dildos are we talking about?" Nick asked stopping a moment to catch his breath to ask his question "why do you want to know?" Hopps inquired wanting to know why her boyfriend was asking about her sex toys "hey I just want to know what kind of competition i'm facing " the green eyed fox answered cracking a smile from ear to ear.

Judy couldn't stop laughing at Nick's joke it was just to funny and made to much sense plus her boyfriend's timing was on the dime "you're so damn cute when you laugh like that you know that carrots?" Nick commented expecting to be scolded but received a loving kiss instead.

"Who's…..my…bitch?" the red fox asked in a heavy breath as he yanked upwards on Judy's ears while burying his cock deeper into the bunny's pussy "excuse…me….what did you…call…..me?" Hopps asked using her powerful feet to kick Nick in the side "I didn't mean it in a bad way I was just trying to talk dirty to you that's all" Wilde quickly explained not wanting to get kicked out of the room with a boner "well next time let me know you plan on calling me anything other then my name or the nicknames you gave me ok?" Judy told her boyfriend giving a warning stare that told him to never call her a bitch unless so said so.

With each thrust of his hips Nick buried his dick deeper into Judy's vagina now unable to pull out cause a knot had formed at the base of his penis to made sure none of his seamen escape and ensuring Judy would get pregnant which was the last thing the male fox wanted "uh Judy we might have a bit of a problem" Nick frowned halting his humping to his girlfriend's frustration "what's wrong?" Judy asked angrily clearly having been on the threshold of another climax "uh I can't pull out my dick has a big ass knot blocking your cervix so when I cum my baby gravy will only have one place to go" Nick explained trying to pull out but it didn't do anything.

"Nick it's ok if you cum inside me I bought some morning after pills at the Walgreen" Hopps explained moving her hips again in hopes of getting her boyfriend humping her "hold up you were planning to seduce me this entire time?, you clever little bunny" Nick grinned totally surprised by the fact his girlfriend had wanted him to deflower her "what can I say I always get what I want" Judy giggled pulling Nick close to her kissed him.

It didn't take Judy long to have her second orgasm and this one was just as powerful as her last one "oh shit carrots you planning on making me blow my load to soon?" Nick chuckled pausing long enough to ride out his girlfriend's climax "the sooner the better now I want you to make love to me and prove that I didn't give up my virginity for nothing" Judy cooed getting what she wanted and was fucked till her legs got numb "ah fuck here it comes" Nick shouted unable to stop himself from empty all he had inside of Judy loosing the knot at the base of his penis.

Judy wasn't sure if her womb could take any more of Nick's cum and she was starting to worry her insides might explode "aren't you done yet?" the female rabbit asked scared that having sex with Nick could actually kill her "just….a…...little more" Nick granted just before feeling the last of his seed leave him allowing him to pull out followed by a lot of fox's seamen that leaked out of Judy's vagina.

"Remind…...me to have…..you wear….. a condom…..next time otherwise you…..could…kill me" Hopps panted heavily as her boyfriend laid on his side next to her "if I did that then how would I get you pregnant?" Nick joked putting his paw on Judy's stomach where her womb was "that's not funny Nick if I got pregnant my career would be over" Hopps snapped not wanting to give up being a police officer to be a stay at home mom "chill out carrots I was kidding I don't want to be a dad at twenty six I have way to many plans" the male fox told his girlfriend who frowned at him but it quickly turned into a smile.

A couple days later

Lt. Hopps was in a incredibly good mood as they returned to their arson case doubling their efforts to catch their criminal "damn carrots remind me to have sex with you more often cause your really on fire today" Nick commented when his partner found some evidence the first investigation team missed "oh my god shut up you dirty fuck" Lt. Hopps giggled feeling like she didn't have to hide anything from Nick anymore.

"Whoa someone put on her big girl pants, anyways how you feeling Judy? I did give you quite a workout last night" officer Wilde stated wanting to know how his partner was doing after their sex "like I told you this morning I'm fine I'm starting to think you don't want me to get pregnant for a reason, why is that Nick?" Judy said looking up from the evidence she had been studying to look at her boyfriend "you want to know why I don't want you to get pregnant?, it's cause I'm scared that something could happen to you or the baby and I don't think I could live with the guilt of losing the most important mammal in my life and if something happened to the baby like if it miscarriage or it's still born I'm afraid you might blame yourself and do something really bad" Nick finally answered after being quiet for a long time.

Judy could see that Nick was telling the truth he was really scared that if she did get pregnant and something happened to her or the baby her boyfriend couldn't live with what might happen "Nick I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset I should of consider your feelings" Judy apologized putting the evidence in a bag before giving her boyfriend a strong hug "I'm such a bitch" the gray rabbit started crying putting her head against her boyfriend's chest "it's ok carrots you don't need to cry" Nick smiled putting his finger under his girlfriend's chin and had her look up at him so he could kiss her.

"Whoa ho looks like some lucky bastard got himself a hot little playboy bunny" a voice just outside the couple's personal vision laughed with an accent clearly not from the Meadowlands "who are you this is a crime scene?" Judy asked just as she and Nick broke apart and put their paws on the grips of their glocks "easy there I'm detective Danny Messer with the MDP my chief asked me to lend a paw with the investigation" a brown timber wolf told the officers from the ZPD moving his coat so they could see his badge.

"Funny you don't sound like you're from around here" Nick commented tightening his grip on his gun "I'm originally from uptown Zootopia but I got reassigned here after I met my wife who's a forensic crime detective" detective Messer answered right away making no move for his own weapon "yeah well I'm calling you're chief to clear your story" Lt. Hopps informed the timber wolf pulling out her phone and dialed the MPD "is she always this mistrusting or does she just not like me?" Messer asked wondering if the female rabbit just mad he interrupted her make out session with her boyfriend.

Male: this is chief Mac Taylor

Judy: hello chief Taylor this is Lt. Judy Hopps from the Zootopia police central department I was calling to ask if you sent a detective Danny Messer over to help us with the arson case me and my partner were assigned by our Chief?

Chief Taylor: yes I did figure you two could use some help since you don't know the lay of the land, I know this is off topic but how's Bogo doing?, he still a grumpy ass like he use to be like when I worked the beat with him?

Judy: chief Bogo isn't as bad as he pretends to be in fact he's a ok guy.

Chief Taylor: that doesn't Bogo

Judy: well mammals change after twenty years anyways thanks for sending the help I need to get back to the investigation bye.

Once Judy hung up her phone she told her partner Messer was a real detective who was sent to help them find their way around the Meadowlands "we told you I was a real cop" the brown timber wolf scoffed kind of relieved he didn't get shot "sorry I had to make sure you won't the arsonist coming back to finish your work" Judy explained before introducing herself and her partner.

"Nice to meet you so was that kissing thing I caught you two doing when I showed up is that normal protocol for the ZPD?" Messer inquired making both Judy and Nick blush "we're not just partners we're also a couple and Nick was apologizing for making me upset" Lt. Hopps replied taking her boyfriend's paw into her own "aaahhhh dipping your pen in the company ink I've done that" the brown timber wold laughed wanting to be friendly and mess with the couple a little cause he was at least a decade older then Nick and Judy and probably knew more then them about relationships.

"What makes you think we're sleeping together?" Judy frowned flat out lying to Messer "I'm a second class detective Lt. Hopps and I can tell when two mammals are in a physical relationship" Messer replied tapping the badge on his belt "he has a point carrots" Nick smirked giving his girlfriend a quick slap on the ass only getting a punch in the side "she's an angry little bunny isn't she" Messer chuckled amused by the way Nick and Judy act with one another.

Detective Messer showed Nick and Judy all the buildings that had been burned down finding hairs that had been been buried under some rubble "recognize these kind of hairs?" Judy asked her partner holding up some hair that look like it belong to a weasel "yeah but you have any idea how many weasels live in the Meadowlands let alone Zootopia" Messer stated taking a closer look at the hairs "yeah but smell that cheap as cologne there's only one weasel we know that wears that shit and from my sources tell me he recently moved to town" Nick chimed in having the same idea as his partner who their arsonist might be.

Duke Weaselton was on the corner selling his bootleg DVDs like he use to sell back when he lived in Zootopia till he ran into that bothersome rabbit Judy Hopps who almost got him arrested but he escape thanks to jumping bail and leaving town "well well well look who we have here Duke Weaselton it's been a while the voice of Hopps's partner Nick Wilde said sending a chill up the weasel's spine "shit" Duke screamed turning to run only to run into a brown timber wolf who grabbed him, tackled him and put Weaselton in cuffs "motherfucker son of a bitch" the weasel cursed when he saw Judy Hopps standing over him grinning.

"Heard you have a warrant for your arrest cause you decided to jump bail, bet you been busy with all kinds of new adventures like arson and murder" Judy said making sure she was far enough that Duke couldn't kick or bite her "I don't know what you're talking about you delusional bitch" Weaselton snapped receiving a cuff against the back of his head "watch your mouth you little shit or would you like to see our friend in Tundra Town" Nick threatened knowing the weasel was terrified of Mr. Big who had tried to ice him.

"Please anything but that I can't go back to Tundra Town Mr. Big will kill me" Duke panicked the color draining out of his face "how you know he has connection to Mr. Big?" Messer asked being told by Judy that she and Nick had had a run in with the dangerous mob boss while they were working the savage predator case and found out Weaselton owned Mr. Big a lot of money some of which was a lie.

Thanks to Duke having a warrant the police could check him for any kind of lighter fluid to see if he was the arsonist who had killed a firemen and four innocent civilians "your in really big trouble Duke we found traces of mate same kind of gasoline and lighter fluid that started the fires all over your clothing, feet and paws, tell me why you burned down those buildings and I'll see if you can spend the rest of your life in a eight by ten cell instead of getting the lethal injection" Messer said putting the photos of the burned out buildings and the dead mammals who died in the fire in front of Duke.

"I don't know what your talking about I never been anywhere near those places" Weaselton argued looking away from the pictures of the burnt bodies in disgust "I know you're lying you fucking shit stain we can put you in those buildings at the time of the fires now, who hired you to set the fires?" Messer shouted slamming a fist on the table "I don't want for anyone your fucking delusional" Duke stated crossing his arms across his chest smugly unwilling to say anything more without a lawyer.

Even if Duke Weaselton wouldn't admit to the arson case there was more then enough evidence proving he had been there at the fires and was the one who started them and once they were sure Weaselton couldn't escape again Nick and Judy headed back to Zootopia to report to chief Bogo that not only did they solve the case but caught the perpetrator "good work with that arson case I'll make sure you two receive a accommodation for catching the arsonist so quickly" chief Bogo told Nick and Judy after reading their reports "thank you sir" Lt. Hopps replied cheerful always enjoying getting praise from her boss.

After Bogo dismissed Nick and Judy the female rabbit pulled her partner into a broom closet pinning him up against the closet wall and kissed him deeply "what are you doing?" the male fox asked waiting till his girlfriend broke the kiss cause he knew if he pushed Judy away she would think he didn't want to be with her anymore "I thought we could do it right here right now" Judy answered unbuckling her utility belt and tossed it to the corner of the broom closet then started unzipping her pants letting them off around her ankles.

"Are you freaking nuts if we get caught we could lose our jobs" Nick said not wanting Judy to lose her dream job "stop worrying I locked the door and I got the key from Clawhauser's desk while he was using the bathroom so do you want to fuck or what?" Judy told the male fox as she was taking off her shirt and bra "well if your sure we won't get caught then sure why not" officer Wilde agreed now taking off his pants and underwear.

Judy was already dripping wet so Nick didn't have to finger or eat the rabbit out he just went ahead and put his penis inside her "god…...damn carrots…...what's…...up…..with you?" Nick asked his girlfriend who was up against the wall moaning and panting "shut…..up….and keep….fucking" Judy ordered moving her hips in time with her boyfriend's powerful humps burying the fox's cock deep into her brith canal "hey…..i'm just….asking" the male fox stated slapping Judy's ass hard enough that it left a little red mark on her butt cheek.

"Fuck…..me….harder" Judy demanded knowing they didn't have a lot of time before someone noticed they were missing and would come looking for them "I'm…working…on it" Nick granted putting his paws on his girlfriend's hips to help with his humping "I'm gonna break you in half" the male fox told his girlfriend increasing his fucking.

Nick bucked at his girlfriend's vagina with long powerful strokes his balls slapping against Judy sexy plump ass "so….what…was….that about me…not…..being….able to…break….you?" Nick asked in a hard pant between his hard humps and ass slaps "you…..haven't….broke me….yet" Judy grunted doing her best not to give into the pleasure of having sex with her new predator boyfriend.

For twenty five solid minutes Nick fucked the crap out of Judy "oh god oh god oh god" Lt. Hopps moaned turning her head enough that she could kiss Nick "does this mean I win?" the male fox asked his cock only partly inside Judy who was breathing heavily "I haven't cum yet so no" Hopps replied with a big grinned on her shorter muzzle "just give me a minute" Nick restarted doubling his efforts.

"Ooooooohhhhh gooood" Judy shouted joyfully as she had her first climax which cause Nick to release his own load "that was a good first round, I'll give you a few minutes to recharge before we go again" Judy told the exhausted predator who's dick popped out of her with a loud satisfying pop "come on carrots you've got to give me more then a few minutes you know that, what you trying to do kill me by fucking me to death?" Nick smiled letting Judy hug him letting the fox's cock run up against her naked body "plus we have work to do" the fox continued bending over and pulled his pants back up "come on Nick can't we go one more time?" Judy cooed batting her violet eyes to seduce her boyfriend. "sorry Judy but if we don't get back on the street Bogo will be pissed" Nick said suggesting to his girlfriend to get dress so they could start their patrol "damn it fine" Hopps groaned angrily putting on her uniform back on and followed her partner out of the broom closet before anyone noticed them.

Some mammals in the ZPD considered Nick not to be a very good cop but he was in fact a fantastic police officer better then most cause he knew the right mammals who could help him and Judy solve the case they were working and when he put his mind to it Nick could figure out a difficult clue not even Judy could figure out "you sure your feeling ok carrots?" officer Wilde asked as he and his partner were returning from their patrol "I'm fine now lets go back to the broom closet and have sex again" Judy replied grabbing her partner's paw and started pulling on it "uh sure I'll meet you there I need to use the can" Nick commented freeing his paw and headed in the direction of the bathrooms.

Walking a few feet Nick zipped around the corner leading to the bathrooms and came to a stop peaking around to make sure Judy wasn't there "sorry carrots but there's something wrong with you and I need help figuring out what it is" Nick thought wanting to get his girlfriend the help she needed even if that meant telling Bogo about their relationship.

Chief Bogo wasn't to happy to see Nick back in his office but he saw that the red fox had an concerned look on his face that told the cape buffalo this was serious "what is it Wilde?" Bogo asked sighing and put down the papers he had been reading "sir there's something wrong with Judy she's super horny and wants nothing more then to have sex with me" Nick explained getting something he would never expect Bogo started laughing "why is that so funny?, Judy made me have sex with her in the broom closet just down the hall and she wasn't giving me a choice" officer Wilde told his boss pointing in the direction of the broom closet.

"So your telling me a seventy five pound rabbit forced you into a broom closet and basically raped you?, come on Wilde that's hard to believe" Bogo laughed slapping his hoof on the top of his desk "I'm not lying sir Judy made me have sex with her it would help explain why she planned on seducing me back at the Meadowlands" the male fox stated leaving out the way Judy seduced him "I mean one minute we're talking at this burger joint and the next thing I know Judy kissed me in front of everyone there" Nick commented trying to figure out what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Bogo got on his computer and typed something on it really quickly before a look of dread fell upon the cape buffalo's face "what do you know what's wrong with Judy?" Nick asked wanting to know what was happening to his girlfriend "it's breeding season for rabbits that means Judy started her estrus cycle and she'll be needing sexual satisfaction from you for the next week and a half" Bogo explained telling Nick since he was close to Judy when she went into heat and the fact they were very close friends the female rabbit decided Nick would be her sexual partner for this breeding season.

"So your telling me that I have to have sex with Judy for the next week you got to be kidding me" Nick frowned having a willing spirit but a body that might not be up to the task "unless you want Judy to sleep with some random males then yes but given how Hopps cares about you so much you should be flattered at the fact she chose you to be her partner" the chief of the ZPD explained feeling kind of sorry for Nick cause he knew female rabbits were extremely horny during the breeding season "you think I don't know that?, plus I love Judy and she let me take her virginity and I don't want her to catch some STD from some unknown asshole or get pregnant" Wilde snapped without meaning too now worried his boss would be angry with him.

"That's good to hear I'm glad you care about your girlfriend so much but I can't have you two doing the no pants dance in my precinct so till Hopps gets over her sudden lust for you I'm putting the two of you on paid leave, I gave to say you're a lucky guy you're getting paid to have sex with your partner without it being called prostitution" Bogo smiled telling Nick to leave and get Judy out of the police station and where they could have some privacy "wait why am I being put on leave couldn't you sent Judy to the doctors to get her some pills so she can control herself?" Nick asked not minding being put on paid leave but didn't see why he had to spend it having sex although he didn't mind that either.

It didn't take much convincing to get Judy to leave the police station with Nick who told her they had been put on paid leave till the rabbit breeding season was over and Judy stopped acting so crazy "I can't believe the chief put us on leave just because I'm in heat" Lt. Hopps said cheerfully holding tight to her boyfriend's paw so he couldn't get away "what I want to know is why they hell are you like this now?, and how didn't you have sex with another male before we met?" officer Wilde asked wanting to know how his girlfriend dealt with past breeding seasons "in the past I just masturbated a lot more then I usually would but after meeting you my feelings began building up and when the breeding season started all those feelings broke my ability to control my sexual urges" Hopps replied rubbing her cheek against the back of Nick's paw.

"Lucky me" Wilde groaned letting his shoulders fall and hung his head in exhaustion "what's wrong Nick aren't you excited to have sex with me over the next week?" Judy smiled telling Nick they needed to stop at a pharmacy so he could buy enough condoms for the next few days "if I'm buying all those condoms you could at least buy me some drinks with a lot of electrolytes" Wilde replied knowing he would need all the electrolytes he could get "that sounds fair" the violet eyed rabbit agreed willing to buy her boyfriend some drinks if it meant she could continue to have sex with Nick.

As the predator/prey couple were walking to the train station to head over to the pharmacy that was the closest to Judy's apartment Nick started to wonder if he and Judy would get every rabbit breeding season off as long as they were a couple "hey Judy you gonna tell you're parents about us and the fact that we're sleeping together?" Nick asked wanting to know if his girlfriend was going to tell her mom and dad about their relationship "well yeah I'm going to tell them we're dating but I'm not going to let them know that we're having sex, it's not because you're a fox it's because their strict roman catholic and they would be furious if they found out we're sleeping together" Judy answered now worrying her parents wouldn't approve of her dating Nick.

"I already told my mom about us and the fact we're in a physical relationship and she's perfectly fine with it in fact my mom been asking me when we're gonna give her grandchildren" Nick told his girlfriend who looked surprised and shocked "Nick I can't believe you told you're mother we've had sex!" Judy shouted getting the attention of a few mammals.

"Remember my mom raised me by herself so we're really close and I tell her everything" officer Wilde reminded his girlfriend unwilling to hide any secrets from his mother "I know she did but doesn't mean you had to tell her were sleeping together" Judy snapped embarrassed someone other then she, Nick and chief Bogo knew how serious their relationship was "my mom was asking about you the day after we came back from the Meadowlands and I told her we were now in a very serious relationship and she figured it out from there" Nick explained enjoying how red his girlfriend's face was.

As much as Judy hated the fact her boyfriend had told his mother about what kind of relationship they had she understood why he did it he trust his mother and Judy had to learn to do the same cause one day Nick's mother could become her mother in law.

Judy started imagining her and Nick's wedding it would be at the start of spring she would wear a immaculate white wedding dress and all their friends, family and members of the ZPD would come to one of the biggest and nicest catholic churches in the city to watch her and Nick become husband and wife then they would go on a long honeymoon where they would have lots of unprotected sex of course Judy knew better then to mention of marriage to her boyfriend specially since they just started dating and telling the male fox that she wanted to get married would be the best way to scare Nick off.

"You gotta love the Zootopia's transit system there's always some mammal on it" Nick chuckled when he saw that the train was packed with mammals heading to and from their jobs "well yet the city had since a great transit system fifty five percent of all mammals who can drive don't cause they can just take the train or bus" Judy said being one of the many mammals who could drive but only did so when she was at work.

As she and Nick were riding the train over to her apartment Judy felt a true happiness knowing Nick was going to be with her this breeding season and hopefully the male fox would spend many more breeding seasons with her and with some real luck Judy and Nick would spend the rest of their lives together starting a family and living a long and happy life.

THE END

let me know if you want to continue this story and i'll get right on it.


End file.
